Briar Girl
Briar Girl is a teenage practitioner who lives in the marshlands behind the Hillglades House and a member of the Jacob's Bell Powers. Appearance Briar Girl has a somewhat distorted appearance due to the fact that she's changed her body to survive by foraging and living in the wilderness. Her teeth aren't pristine and her fingers are adorned by fingerless gloves, her blonde hair is a mess with twigs in it but she wears winter clothing and pajamas beneath her jeans.Breach 3.2 Personality Briar Girl cares nothing for her appearance or pride, having changed herself so much for the sake of surivival, and she does not have much empathy for other people. At the same time she does not desire power, only the woodlands of the Hillglades House which housed all the Others that were her companions since she ran away from whatever was her home six years ago. She also dislikes confined spaces. Art Briar Girl's specialty as a practitioner is the creation of Feorgbold and she is somewhat wise towards things like Demons, citing that the balance was important and they oppose it. She is also proficient with Shapeshifting and knowledgeable about the subject. She's modified her body so that she can survive the wilderness better and the cold doesn't bother her. Essentia *Briar Girl's Implement is unknown but apparently a stick of some sort.Damages 2.1 *Briar Girl has no Demesnes. *Briar Girl has a forest spirit as a Familiar that takes the form of a rabbit, but it's true form is that of a wolf the size of a horse with white feathers instead of fur. The patterns and lengths of the feathers are reminiscent of flames curling in the air. The claws look more like talons and the teeth are too narrow to be long to a real wolf. It holds more control of Briar Girl as it is stronger and desires her to become stronger as well. Chronology Before Was in the backwoods of the thornburns house for six years. Bonds Briar first appears in Blake's dreams as a result of Maggie Holt killing Molly Walker, activating the fail-safe put into place with her death. She later sends her Feorgbold to make Blake's death seem like an accident and claim his body. Damages Briar Girl appeared at the Council Meeting and voted towards Maggie Holt's execution. Breach Briar Girl allowed Blake to enter her domain and listened to Blake's request for an alliance, intially refusing as she has no desire for power, but wants the woodlands around his home. Her reasoning is that when she ran away from home and came to the forest the Others took care of her, as well as someone else, and for the sake of that she was willing to kill him and his family. Blake and Rose diffuse the situation by promising to give some of the property to her eventually, and consented to giving them some information on Glamour. Signature The arc has Briar Girl attending a meeting with Lola and Maggie Holt, as well as Penelope Duchamp, Joanna Duchamp, Chloe Duchamp, Lea Duchamp, Gavin Behaim, Craig Behaim, Owen Behaim, Patrick, Evonne, and Keller. It is revealed she is a student at St. Sebastian but she hasn't been attending for the semester. Null She appeared in the council meeting where they were determining who would participate as a competitor for the position of Lord, with her remaining out of it. Malfeasance As school was let out Briar Girl was called by Blake Thorburn, who she did not recognize due to the circumstances of having his connections eaten. He asked her to assemble the junior council for him and during the discussion she asks what she would gain. He points out that when the Thorburn fall then the marshes will be drained and the Others in it would be gone and she's similar to him in that she's simply being swept up in it. When she calls him on this because of the fact that a demon will be let loose due to Rose's actions, he states that if things keep going the way they are everyone loses. Judgement Briar Girl is within the sanctuary when they come under attack by the demonic law firm and aids in the defense by sending out her feorgbold only for her to be damaged through the connection by the demon of ruin. When the demon from the choir of madness assaults the rest of them, her familiar takes the attack for her before shifting the damage so that it can act freely and attack. Category:Characters Category:Practitioners